


Taureau

by Axeliste



Series: L'Horoscope dans 100 thèmes [34]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Chevalier, Couple, F/M, Gold Saint - Freeform, Gold Saints - Freeform, amour, chevaliers d'athéna, fleurs, je ne t'oublis pas, mariage en vue, moment de vie, morceau de vie, organisation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliste/pseuds/Axeliste
Summary: 100 Thèmes.Le Sanctuaire, une si belle contrée... Mais quand les chevaliers et l'horoscope s'en mêlent, ce n'est pas de tout repos!~~~Quand le manque commence à se faire sentir...





	Taureau

Horoscope du jour:

Taureau :  
Amour: Une absence vous pèse. Mardi, ses messages sont plus que réconfortant, comment douter de son amour? 

Dernièrement, Aldébaran et Shaïna avaient tous deux été occupés chacun de leur côté, n’ayant que très peu de temps pour eux, et à peine pour leur couple. Entre les préparatifs pour le mariage de Aiolia et Marine qui avaient enfin débuté: la décoration de la salle, l’accord sur le menu, le budget, les tenues, la vaisselle, etc ; et le fait que, en tant que témoin de la mariée, le Cobra devait s’occuper de son amie qui n’en pouvait plus de stresser, vivre un début de relation à deux était assez compliqué pour le Taureau et l’Argent.   
Enfin, pour le coup, surtout pour le Taureau, Shaïna était plus solitaire que son petit-ami, et elle se contentait des peu de fois où ils arrivaient à se voir, tandis qu’Aldébaran était quelqu’un qui avait toujours vécu entouré : ses disciples, ses compagnons qui étaient à présent comme sa famille ; il n’avait jamais été véritablement seul.   
De ce fait, la jeune femme vivait bien mieux leur pseudo relation à distance que le Gold Saint.   
Pour dire vrai, l’absence de sa partenaire commençait à créer un vide à Aldébaran, et il s’en trouvait le premier étonné : il ne pensait pas s’être autant attaché à la jeune femme, évidemment, il avait des sentiments pour elle, mais il ne savait ses sentiments si puissant.  
De plus, avec leurs activités du moment, et le fait que Shaïna n’était pas du tout à jour concernant les nouvelles technologies –soit les téléphones, et tout ce qui s’en suit-, cela faisait quelques jours que le Taureau n’avait pas eu de nouvelle de sa bien-aimée. Aucun signe de vie. Rien. Dans un sens, c’était assez exaspérant et à la fois mignon. Mignon, parce qu’il commençait à la connaitre, et qu’il savait très bien que même si elle paraissait distante, elle ne se retournait pas néanmoins le cerveau, mais cela n’en était pas moins compliqué pour lui.  
Cela continua encore deux jours. Puis, la mardi qui suivi, ce fut une fanfare qui arriva devant son temple avec à sa tête une Shaïna lui amenant un énorme bouquet de myosotis.

« Je ne t’oublie pas… »


End file.
